Shadows at Hogwarts
by Romantic Dreamer13
Summary: A new student comes and befriends the golden trio and helps them al;ong their jorney to defeat the Dark Lord. Follows the guidelines of the movies, books, and my own creativity. I redid the chapters. old chs up for a while before i take them down.


**Okay I rewrote the old chapters cause i needed to fix stuff. So here is the real first chapter!!!!!!!!!!! **

Kerri looked out her compartment window as the platform rolled away. She was excited, well sort of. She and her mom had just moved to England from America and after years of being home schooled, she was finally going to a real school and going to meet other witches and wizards like her. That's right; Kerri knew magic and was now entering as a third year at Hogwarts. Only, she would have been even more excited if her mom had actually been here to see her off.

_The sunlight filled her room in the flat. It only took her a second to realize what today was before she jumped out of bed. She had so much to do. She still had to finish packing, take a shower, prepare herself for her first day, say good bye to her dogs, and get on the train in time. Hurrying along, she took her shower, dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and finished packing before noon. At that time she realized how hungry she was, so she headed to the kitchen. The first thing she saw was a neatly written note on the counter top. It said: _

_Dear Kerri, _

_I am so sorry, but today is the first day of my new job and it's mandatory that I be there, so I'm sorry but I will miss seeing you off to school. I hope to see you soon. Have fun._

_-Mom_

_P.S. I took the dogs to a dog care place today, so there's no need to worry about them._

_Kerri just stared at the note. She didn't even get a chance to say good bye to her mom. Or her dogs. A tear slid from her eye. But when she saw the time, she wiped it away and returned to getting ready. She could get by with out her mom._

Kerri sat down on the bench and looked at the floor. How she wished her mom had seen her off today. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair or voices heading her way. She looked up the see a pair of ginger headed kids opening her compartment door. What surprised her even more was that both boys looked exactly alike.

"Well, hello there," twin one said. "Mind if we hang here?" Kerri nodded her head.

"Good," the other twin said sitting across from her. His twin joined him.

"He's George," Twin two said.

"And he's Fred," George said.

"And we're the unofficial Pranksters and Troublemakers of Hogwarts," they said in unison.

"Um, I'm Kerri."

"So Kerri," George said, "I notice that you seem to lack a British accent. Where are you from?"

"Um, I just moved here from America."

The twins looked at her in amazement. "America, you mean "Great Ole USA"? Where everyone, wizards and muggles are equal?" Fred asked.

"The one and only!" Kerri said. "In America, if any purebloods try to make themselves seem more important than others, they are shunned from society."

"Wow," they said at the same time.

"Sounds like you should meet Malfoy," Fred said.

"Yeah, you could teach him a thing or two," George said.

"Um, I'm sorry," Kerri said, "Who?"

"Oh, Malfoy, terrible git," George said.

"Always thinking that he's better then everyone else and that purebloods rule all. He tormented our little brother and his friends since their first year."

"You have a little brother here?" Kerri asked.

"Yep," George said.

"He's about your age. Speaking of which, what year are you in?"

"My third," Kerri said.

"We're in our fifth," the twins replied.

"Any who, you should meet Ron and his friends. They'd love to have you around." George said. "Just leave your bags here and you can get them latter."

Together the tree walked the length of the train till they reached compartment with four people in it. There was a boy with red hair who must have been Ron, and girl with brushy brown hair, a dark headed boy with glasses, and a skinny looking man asleep by the window. The three kids looked at them as they entered.

"Hey guys!' the dark haired one said.

"Well, hello there," George said, squeezing in next to his brother.

"This is Kerri," Fred said, "I think you guys would like to talk to her. She's from America and they have some pretty good ideas on treating everyone equal."

"Hi," Kerri said. The girl patted the seat next to her. It seemed like she was eager to hear about America. Kerri headed to the spot, but Fred beat her to it, so she squeezed in next to him. **(So the seating is on one side: Sleeping professor, Harry, Ron, and George. Other side: Hermione, Fred, and Kerri.)**

"I'm Hermione," The girl said.

"I'm Ron," Fred's brother said with his mouth full of what looked like candy.

"I'm Harry," the last boy said. Kerri's eyes snapped to his forehead and sure enough there was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"So," Hermione said, "tell us about America."

So Kerri began to describe the place she once called home and how everyone, wizards and muggles, got along. Muggles still didn't know about magic, but wizards had a great way of blending in. In fact some of the top movie stars and singers were wizards.

When Kerri finished, Harry asked, "So, what's your blood status?"

Kerri looked at him confused, "Does that really matter?"

Ron snorted. "With gits like Malfoy it does."

Kerri looked at them and chuckled. "Wow, that's the second time today I've heard the name in a negative way. You guys must really hate him." They all nodded in unison. "Okay then I'm a pureblood."

"A pureblood?" A new voice said. They all looked to see three boys standing at the entrance of the compartment. The blond one, who looked like he was there leader, stepped in and sat next to Kerri, squishing them all against the walls. "The name's Malfoy," he said, "Draco Malfoy. And it should please you to know that a pureblood like you will be spending a lot of time with me this year. After all, purebloods are naturally better then everyone. Especially mudbloods." He said, glaring at Hermione, who glared right back with such hatred. Draco then tried putting his arm around her, but she pushed his arm off her.

"Ah, so you're the Malfoy I've heard so much about," she said, pinching his cheek. "It's so nice to finally meet you and tell you..." she paused. "To tell you that it purebloods like you that make me sick! And that you should be very ashamed of yourself! Why calling Hermione a mudblood! I bet you that when she finishes school, everyone will love her. But when you finish everyone will hate you because of the way you treat everyone!"

Shocked, Draco stood up. The two unnamed boys standing behind him looked ready to attack. "Why, you foul girl," Draco said. One of the boys took his wand out and pointed it out at Kerri. She laughed.

"Wow, Malfoy you even have others fight your battles for you. That's so pureblooded of you."

"Now you listen here!" Draco said, turning red in the face. But he was interrupted by the sleeping man's snore. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing.

"Oh, new professor," Hermione said.

"So, Malfoy," Harry said smirking, "you were saying?"

Draco glared at them all, looking like he was going to say something, but knowing better then to fight when a teacher was around, he and his body guards left. Keri and the rest of them in the compartment waited till he was out of hearing range before busting out laughing.

"Oh my god," Ron said in between laughs, "that was bloody brilliant!"

"Did you see his face?" George asked.

"I know," Harry managed to get out. "It looked like a big bright cherry!"

After they finished laughing, Hermione said, "Wow Kerri, that was great. You really showed him. I've wanted to stand up to him for years!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Fred patted Kerri on the back. "Brilliant," he said.

Together, the group continued their conversation as the train headed to Hogwarts and Kerri immediately knew that she would like it at her new school.

**Review please!**


End file.
